


Oh, by the way

by Dashu



Category: Original Work
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Gay, Grim Reaper - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Own Characters - Freeform, Slight Trigger, Slight hint of abuse, v v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashu/pseuds/Dashu
Summary: "In this world there's 4 types of magic, Transformative, a rarer magic that transforms the body, Elemental, the most common of magics, Radial, magic that emits a radius of powers and Emitter, a magic that emits an aura around the user.In some super rare cases a person can develop more than one type, but that seemed to only be legends.The most common forms are Fire, Water, Earth and Air (in that order) but some less common forms include Electricity, Creation and DestructionThe school he goes to is split dorms by power level and elemental value, naming the dorm after zodiac gods. He is currently in the Aries dorm, a dorm that falls at the bottom of the fire scale, usually inhabited by those who haven’t had their awakening yet, but still is suspected to have fire magic. His sister is currently in the Leo dorm as she had her awakening, but her magic isn’t the strongest."





	Oh, by the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OceanDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanDemon/gifts).

Trees ran by as the bus whipped down the long stretches of road ahead, seemingly going on forever. Andrew’s been on this road before, many times, being sent off as a child to the school of magic.  
Both his parents went here, meeting and staying together through the years after graduation, both having fire magic, so in turn they assumed right off the bat that said magic will transfer to their kids, and they weren't exactly wrong. His sister, who recently developed her full powers, DID in fact have fire magic. Andrew on the other hand? Didn’t. Everyone thought he just hasn’t developed yet, but he knew otherwise.

Hugging his knees against his chest he directed his gaze back out the window. He had a hoodie and sweatpants on, despite the fact it's mid-summer and approximately 35 degrees outside. His sister was passed out against his side, so he zeroed in on the conversations around him. It was your usual long bus ride conversations, with the occasional “I feel sick as shit” thrown in.

He almost felt bad. He knew HE was the cause, but wouldn’t admit it. HE knew of his magic, but to everyone one he just said that it simply hasn’t been awakened yet.

In this world there's 4 types of magic, Transformative, a rarer magic that transforms the body, Elemental, the most common of magics, Radial, magic that emits a radius of powers and Emitter, a magic that emits an aura around the user.  
In some super rare cases a person can develop more than one type, but that seemed to only be legends.

The most common forms are Fire, Water, Earth and Air (in that order) but some less common forms include Electricity, Creation and Destruction

The school he goes to is split dorms by power level and elemental value, naming the dorm after zodiac gods. He is currently in the Aries dorm, a dorm that falls at the bottom of the fire scale, usually inhabited by those who haven’t had their awakening yet, but still is suspected to have fire magic. His sister is currently in the Leo dorm as she had her awakening, but her magic isn’t the strongest.

There are 13 dorms, 3 for each element and a special dorm for the rarer magics. His freshman year of highschool was finally starting and so would be the replacement tests, they do them at the end of 8th and beginning of 9th to insure that everyone is in the dorm they belong in. He knew he wasn’t in the right dorm, but wouldn’t dare say anything to the head staff. 

As long as he doesn’t have skin contact with anyone, no one would know. No one needs to know.

He recalls when he awakened, or well ‘awakened’ was not the correct word. It wasn’t immediate, people would just feel a bit wheezy around him, grass would sometimes wilt under bare feet, but it quickly escalated. People felt horribly ill when they got too close, when not exposed to it for a while, emotional outbursts caused anything in a 10 foot radius to wilt and die and touching anything became a big no no.

So he holed himself in, started constantly wearing hoodies and long pants, making sure to make it clear he was Haphephobic, and eventually starting to believe that. He hadn’t had skin to skin contact in years and now he never wants to. 

The bus started to slow, signalling the end of the journey. He knew his new roommates are going to feel like shit when he got to his dorm but at this point, he didn’t really care.

Shamboling off the bus, he felt his back crack from the change in position, his sister blinking tiredly next to him, moaning and complaining about the 8 hour bus ride to go back to this hell hole, and honestly he didn’t blame her, but since magic is strictly controlled as of right now, it’s safer to be here than a normal public school. 

The group split, wandering their way over to their respective announcement halls. Andrew tiredly gazing at the map off of the side. The fire dorm was most of the way across campus, going past most of the other dorms, the Earth dorm being just a bit farther past it.

He didn’t hear the other person who came running behind him until too late. 

A bigger body collided with his, a mix of Lavender and pastel, both falling to the ground. The boy who ran into Andrew stood up fast, light red speckeling across honey coloured skin out of embarrassment and quickly reached down, grabbed his hand and pulled him up quickly letting it go. All he could do in that moment though is stare at the ocean green eyes and auburn hazel hair. 

He sprinted away again before Andrew could break out of his shock and he could feel the grass decaying beneath his feet, gently lowering his face into his hands trying to fully process what had happened. His face felt like liquid magma and all that was going through his head was sparkling green-blue eyes and soft caramel skin.

The moment was cut short though when he heard his name and hearing slight pounding heading towards him. Turning his head a bit he saw his sister running over and he felt the smile and the warmth fade. 

She herded him over to the small crowd of flames and rocks that are heading to their dorms. He tried to focus on what his sister saying but after THAT, he couldn’t.

Andrew hoped that the boy left his mind as he opened his dorm’s door, but somehow seaweed green-blue eyes keeps popping back into his memory. He tried to preoccupy himself with lakadazically unpacking, Muttering introductions and ended up flopping down on his bed, computer in hand, launching up portal and making his way threw another run of the FPSplatformer. His roommate stopped to watch him a bit but eventually going back to whatever he was doing. 

The thoughts did get put on hold for a while, popping up here and there but nothing too distracting or major, and eventually, the first day of school came around. 

He dully gazed at the ground fast-walking on to his first class in a hurried but not-so-hurried manner, but he still missed the figure that crossed in front of him.

Both slammed into each other, but unlike the first time, Andrew felt a hand grab his waist and stop him from falling back, instead forwards onto the taller’s chest, latching to the pastel coloured tee-shirt out of shock. He felt the hand at his waist brush just under the shirt, against the sensitive skin hiding beneath. Hazel shot up to meet teal as both of them realized what had happened and tried to push each other away, only making the situation worse as both sets of hands came in contact with skin.

Both of them, basically chanting sorry, quickly separated from the accidental hug. Andrew could feel his face burning and a good few people around them made a mention of sudden nausea and light headed-ness. He awkwardly edged himself to the other side of the surprisingly well built ocean-boy responding with one last ‘sorry’. 

“Oh, by the way,,,” Andrew couldn’t hear the rest as he scampered down the hallway, face still lit up a nice red, leaving the stunning 6 foot male standing there, not quite sure what to do next.

Andrew finally got to his class and sighed in relief. Every moment around the boy did things to him and he really wasn’t appreciating it. 

He hadn’t been touched in years, he’s afraid of touch,,, right?

He kept repeating over and over that it’s just a fear response be he knows it’s not, the warmth of hands that pooled down in his abdomen was anything but a fear response. And trying to will away the thoughts that plagued his mind was not a simple task, as he found out.

He did manage to block them out for the rest of the school day at the least and, to his disappointment, didn’t see ocean-boy again for the rest of the day. He got back to his dorm and the thoughts came back, soft hands running against his waist, sinking lower, then higher. His roommate wasn’t home yet but the threat of him getting back early sunk into his brain.

He spent the next hour and a half in the shower.

When he got out, his roommate was still gone, thankfully. He blowed his hair dry, slightly tempted on going upstairs and stealing his sister’s flat iron to aid the process, ultimately deciding against it at the thought of going up stairs.

Sighing lightly he dialed up the local pizza hut and curled up on his bed with a fresh pizza, comforting warmth and netflix to pull him out of the rut he was still slightly in. His roommate came home a bit later and stole a piece, ranting about not having his magic yet. 

Ocean-green eyes and soft touches stayed with him in the background of his mind, but he tried not to give it too much attention.

The school went on an AB block schedule, meaning he had a different set of classes each day, with the exception of a few core classes. He went most of the day without running onto ocean-boy, and then he walked into his 5th period art class. It was the last class of the day and honestly, he was excited for it. 

He loved art, it was a way to escape without getting weird looks or concerned glances.

He sat down in his assigned seat, being one of the first ones in the class was great, meaning he got to see everyone who walked in. He sat next to someone named ‘Luis’ and across from ‘Xelo’.

He heard 2 people come in as a mini group, a feminie voice and a rather familiar voice. Oh. He turned his head to see a small, feminine yet masculine figure next to a rather tall, rather familiar figure

O h

They both made awkward eye contact, before the taller looked away to talk to the teacher. The one next to him, Andrew still couldn't tell if they were male or female, came over, glanced at the table, plopped down across from him.

“Hay lu, you’re over here my dude”

Andrew internally hoped, prayed, that she wasn’t talking to the male still talking to the instructor, but to his demise he turned his head and nodded in confirmation. He sat there aggressively staring at his table as the taller male, apparently dubbed ‘Luis’, took the seat next to his.

Andrew immediately took his name tag and quickly crumpled it, getting odd looks from the 2 from the table, but quickly shoving it in his backpack and looked away.

“H-Hay I didn’t quite get your name,,” ‘Luis’ stated, nerves quietly sounding threw his voice, thought keeping the deep pitch that sent shivers up his spine, “uh- it- it’s Grim”. He always liked the name and considering his magic, it honestly fit.

Luis smiled and held out his hand, offering to shake, “We never got to formally meet, huh?” Andrew, never going to turn down the chance to touch this boy, gently grabbed his hand only to get it almost yanked off in the process of the shake, “I’m Luis, by the way”

“I-I know I’m not blind” Multiple snickers came from the table, though Andrew was still hyper aware of the hand that still gripped onto his, pulling his arm up and down and up and down. He took his time to relish in the soft hand and warm laugh, feeling heat flood his body.

They all quieted down and panic settled over Andrew. He was still shaking his hand. They both made eye contact, green-blue eyes also filled with panic.

Xeno started laughing at the 2 as they both seemingly glared into each others soul, vigorously shaking hands still, neither really wanted to let go, but class was signaled to get quiet and start. Andrew kept glancing at him the whole class, vaguely listening to what was actually being said. 

The class unfortunately came to an end and in the moment of standing up they ended up slamming into each other,,, again,,. Xeno shot a glare at Luis, as if he did it on purpose.

Somewhere deep inside Andrew hoped he did.

Heading back to his dorm, his sister walking next to him for a bit, talking about nothing important. 

“,,, Bro bro whats wrong?” He looked at her confused as to what she was referring to. “You seem distant, more distant than normal,,,”

“I’m perfectly fine Rose,” He gently smiled at her, “Don’t worry about me” He continued walking, leaving her kinda just standing there, lost.

The next 2 weeks went about the same, going to school, running into Luis, sometimes figuratively, usually literally, and they grew close. Andrew, more often than not, would end up wanting Luis to touch him more, wanting more and more skin to skin contact, wanting Luis to feel more and more of him.

One day however was different, not the school day, but after it. Luis followed him out of art, innocently talking to him walking the long way around campus. He heard running, but didn’t think much of it until he felt arms wrap over his shoulder, rubbing skin against skin.

It all happened so slowly. 

Andrew’s eyes widened as he whipped around just to see his sisters smile fade. She shivered and backed up, Luis also whipping around as she started coughing, blood spilling from her mouth onto the ground. Andrew’s eyes started to tear as Luis lept for his sister, green pulsing through his veins, cradling her and canceling the magic that pulsed threw her. The grass quickly started decaying as Andrew started to panic, tears falling. He fell against the grass everything in a 10 foot radius decaying. They gathered a small group and paramedics were on the spot in about 10 seconds flat, security tried restraining Andrew, who was screaming to go away, still sobbing. 

He felt something smash against the back of his head, knocking him out immediately. Luis shouted his name as he fell to the ground.

***

Bright light came threw Grim’s eyelids and he heard a loud beep beep. Opening his eyes fully was painful but possible. Groaning in slight pain, he sat up cadeling his head, trying to adjust to the light. He heard shuffling next to him and felt a hand gently run down his arm.

The action shook life back into his veins, though he didn’t need to look to see who was there, he already knew, rather he looked across the room to the beeping monitor connected to familiar oak brown hair. 

“Is she going to be ok”

Grim’s voice was soft, almost a whimper, though cracked due to unuse, turning his head to meet the soft teal eyes on his other side, a hand reaching up and running threw his hair. He leaned into the touch, tears slipping out of dark hazel eyes.

“I hope so”

Silence hung heavy in the air.

“shouldn't you be over there with her” 

The words we’re shakey as more tears slipped down pale cheeks. There was no audible answer, instead arms reached around him, gently cradling against a stronger, warmer chest and at that moment, he just lost it, silent screams and hitched breaths came from the smaller as he burrowed his way into the taller’s chest, finding his warmth comforting compared to the cold air of the hospital.

Somewhere along the line, his parents and a few different nurses came in, the nurses immediately feeling terribly sick, and his parents even started to look a bit wheezy. His father just glared at him.

“The fuck is this thing doing here”, he called to the nurse, jabbing a finger to the lavender haired male who was still sobbing, “didn’t this little shit do enough damage already?” Grim felt Luis tense up, tightening the hold on the smaller, not enough to hurt him, but enough to reassure him.

“I think this ticking death bomb should be cast out to the wilderness, unless you’d think everyone else deserves to die more then him” The nurse just looked towards the 2 in an unspoken apology.

“Well I mean you’re not much better now are you”

The father’s head whipped in the direction of the sound, fast enough it almost gave Luis whiplash just watching him, “excuse me?”

Luis glared at the father “It was uncontrollable you slob.  
No one’s at fault. Stop pointing fingers”

Grim felt warmth flutter in his chest and all the tension from his body drained, going limp against the other.

Grim was released from the hospital the day afterwards, the school coming and saying that he was getting a dorm transfer, something he expected and dreaded. They led him to the specialty dorm, the 13th, management unlocking the dorm.

“All your belongings were already moved in the aftermath of the incident” they sneered the last word of the sentence. It made him feel like he was uncontrollable, something that needed to be quarantined, something hated.  
He walked inside immediately being greeted by a bright yellow ball of energy, immediately draining the negative energy, the boy’s hair was in every which way, wearing a shirt that was way too big for him, almost doubling as a dress. He had darker skin and light blue scars running down from his neck.

“Hai, My name’s Estel, what’s yours” Grim opened his mouth to answer only to get cut off before he could, “We have 4 people already in the dorm, what kind of magic do you have, I hope its something cool, like LASERS” the boy wildly threw espresso arms up in an explosion like fashion, excitement gleaming in bright aqua eyes.

Grim couldn’t help the snort that came out to that as a much taller, much more build male came in, “either way, everyone in this dorm currently is male, unless your not, then your the lucky winner :D, not really, either way what’s your favorite colour? Can you cook? Do you have a depressing superhero backstory? Or are you the villa-” the younger male was cut off as a larger hand clamped over his mouth.

“Sorry about that, it’s not always we get guests, especially not guests who are joining out dorm, he just gets a bit over excited” The other man was much taller than him, with shorter black hair and bright silver eyes, “my names Zuku, I have destruction magic, and the vibrating ball over here is Estel, he has electricity magic” he let go of Estel, leading Grim into the next room.

There was another male, about average height, taller than Grim but not as tall as Zuku or Luis, “This is Shima, he has blood magic, don’t piss him off” Shima had red hair and speckles covering his face, like stars, gently waving them off going back to his notes.

“You’re going to have a roommate, according to him you’ve already met but I don’t really partake in other people's bullshit” Zuku smirked before muttering something and returning to the kitchen, “oh yea your in the 3rd room, at the end of the hallway!”

Soft carpet was under his feet as he cautiously slunk his way upstairs and into the bedhall, the layout of this dorm was definitely smaller, only having 4 rooms instead of 6, Grim kinda felt bad for whoever got their roommate less freedom plague with his presence. 

Stopping at the door with a 3 labeled in the center, he gently pushed the door open just as someone on the other side pulled it, making him slam into the other. He froze for a second before getting pulled into the room and into a hug.

“Oh, by the way, I’m your new roommate” the taller purred earning a slight huffy laugh from the smaller.

This will be a fun year.


End file.
